Ranma Saotome: The Atomic Kid
| image= | tag= | author=Sean D'anna | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=4 | words=45, 254 | pub_date=October 1st, 2002 | update=September 13th, 2003 | current_status= }} Ranma Saotome: The Atomic Kid is written by Sean D'anna and began online publication on October 1st, 2002.Post at FFML It currently stands incomplete at four parts, the most recent of which was published on September 13th, 2003.Post at FFML Description Plot Chapter 1: Genma's Big... Mistake? Genma Saotome is talking to in a bar who tells him to get lost, but Genma is desperate for help to meet the requirements of the seppuku pact. Duke isn't interested in looking after a child till he spots the six-year-old Ranma Saotome drinking beer and throwing ashtrays at the barkeep to attract his attention. He agrees to take Ranma off Genma's hand and bring him back when he is ready. Several years later Duke and an almost eighteen-year-old Ranma are standing in a field waiting for Genma to turn up. Since Genma is late, Ranma asks Duke if he should kill his father. Duke departs when Genma finally shows up and the martial artist is surprised to see Ranma so old when he should only be 16. He is however pleased at how manly Ranma seems to be and tells his son that they are off to China to learn the family martial arts style. While Soun Tendo gets a postcard form Genma, Ranma is busy telling his father he won't agree to what he is proposing. Later the Saotomes are in Nerima where it is raining, and are busy fighting as they make their way to the Tendo Dojo. The female Ranma and panda enter the Tendo home and Ranm identifies he is in the right place and that the three girls present are Soun's daughters. He then complains to his father that he had told Ranma that the girls would be babes. Soun faints at Ranma being female, Ranma states she not a girl, and Nabiki Tendo asks Ranma to remove her shades while inside, to which the redhead says, "Don't talk about my shades babe.". Akane Tendo asks to be friends with Ranma and the pair head to the dojo to spar. Ranma outclasses Akane but won't attack till Akane demands it of her for her honour, so Ranma pulls out a handgun and presses it into Akane's throat. Although shocked by the weapon, Akane is more enthusiastic about wanting to hold Ranma's gun and have a job like hers. Akane later walks in on Ranma in the furo and sees his male side, with Ranma then coming to the family room and reintroducing himself. Genma then launches into a retelling of their trip to Jusenkyo with Ranma not killing his father only because the curses aren't permanent. Soun presses the engagement issue and Ranma eventually agrees to hang around for a few months with all three girls as prospective fiancées to "see how things go". While Genma and Soun talk about how Ranma has turned out, the boy in question heads to Furinkan High School where the horde are ready to fight Akane. Part 2: Kick Ass and Chew Gum The horde of boys advance to attack till one of them recognises Ranma as "the Atomic Kid" and tells them to stop. Ranma steps up the boy in question, states he hates being referred to by that name, and slugs the boys in the guts, dropping him to the ground. Akane think he is acting like a bully and kicks Ranma in the head, knocking him to the ground. Ranma gets up ready to fight Akane for attacking him and she tries to back down. Before it can go anywhere, Tatewaki Kuno intervenes by going for Ranma with his bokken. Ranma simply draws a gun and shot the stick, knocking Kuno onto the ground. Ranma pulls out his knife and tells Kuno about the difference between "sticks" and blades, has a word with Akane and heads inside the school before it rains. At the dojo Kasumi Tendo goes to clean Ranma's room and finds it filled with weapons which, according to a note left with them, were delivered there by Duke. Meanwhile at school Ranma is introduced to his class but is not long before he gets up and leaves to deal with Kuno while Akane rushes to find her sister Nabiki. Kuno wants to know from Ranma what is going on between him and Akane and Ranma mentions the marriage agreement, but is confused when Ranma refers to Nabiki as a fiancée. Ranma goes hunting through the school for the missing Nabiki and kills a man-pig. Akane shows up and follows Ranma down into the basement of the school. As they progress Ranma kills a few more man-pigs which results in Akane getting a gun and a quick lesson in how to use it. Meanwhile under the school the man in the mech who has kidnapped Nabiki explains that she is merely bait to bring Ranma to him. Ranma and Akane fight their way through the basement while up in the school the man-pigs are separating out the women and taking them away. Kuno tries to rally the boys into fighting but they'd all much rather live. Ryoga tells his employer that they will get their promised delivery, 2000 women, while he curses Ranma and recalls how took him on as a means of distracting Ranma during his clashes with Duke. Ranma and Akane find some yet to be used holding pens and Ranma takes on a room full of man-pigs. This results in more ammo for him and a more reliable weapon for Akane. Upstairs Kuno has sort of rescued some of the girls who quickly take to the idea of using the dropped weapons of the man-pigs to defend themselves. Then one of the girls looks out a window and note that it is the whole neighbourhood, not just the school, that is being raided. The girls quickly learn how to use the guns, but Kuno won't use anything but a blade and without one he fears the girls are defenceless. Kuno departs in search of a new blade and the girls go in search of their boyfriends. Akane makes her first kill with a gun and Ranma urges her to take more weapons and ammo on the basis of you don't know when you'll need it. The pair then finally reach the main room and Ranma confronts Ryoga, a fight breaking out almost straight away. As Ranma is about to blow up the mech Ryoga is in with a rocket launcher, the other boy escapes using a jet back. Once he is gone Ranma tells Akane to come out from her hiding place and they go looking for Nabiki. Kuno meanwhile has learn how to use his gun and sets about attacking the man-pigs and Duke sits in a bar and watches the news reports, commenting that this is a minor invasion and that he'll let Ranma deal with it. Despite all the troops sent to slow Ranma and Akane down, Ranma catches up with Ryoga and realises that Ryoga is working for slavers. They end up in a standoff, Ryoga using Nabiki as a shield. Akane shoots Ryoga in the shoulder freeing Nabiki, who promptly faints. Ranma has to dangle the injured Ryoga over the side of building to get any information out of him about what is going on, which is an offworld breeding programme. Ranma then drops him but explains to Akane that Ryoga will survive and the man-pigs will take him away. Meanwhile Kuno has reached the Tendo Dojo where Kasumi is making a pile of dead man-pigs having killed them all by borrowing Ranma's weapons from his room. Part 3: 'Cleanup!' or 'Kasumi Goes Shopping!' Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane return to the Tendo Dojo and find Kasumi at a table in the family room cleaning the weapon she used to defend the dojo. Impressed that she looks after and cleans the things she uses, Ranma tells Kasumi she can use his weapons anytime. Soun and Genma come out of their hiding place after Akane yells at her father, who is happy now that he has two daughters who can protect him. Akane helps Nabiki inside after she was injured by a sniper on the way home and Ranma declares that he is going out, a moment that reveals that Kasumi is something of an action movie fan. Akane decides to head out with Ranma and they pick up the motorcycle Duke left for Ranma behind the dojo. He telss her she is on cleanup, in that she'll follow behind him and anything he doesn't kill is for her to take out. Back at Furinkan High School the armed girls are taking their frustrations out on the boyfriends that abandoned them, while the girlfriend-less geeks wonder where all the teachers went. Ranma comes across Kuno as he weild two guns like swords and fight off some man-pigs. He shows Kuno how to reload the weapons instead of constantly swapping them for one with full rounds and explains to the kendoist what the invasion is all about. Akane meanwhile comes across a few survivors and many dead bodies as she follows in Ranma's wake till she comes across an alien vehicle with mounted weapons. She starts it up and soon finds herself in a dogfight with two more piloted by man-pigs. At the dojo Kasumi decides she needs to go out as they have run out of cooking oil, prompting Soun and Genma to decide to hide again, this time with the injured Nabiki. Kasumi meets Dr. Ono Tofu who is surprised to see she is carrying a large M-60 machine gun with her on her shopping trip. Ranma ploughs through a man-pig attempt to keep him away and arrives at the site where he meets and old fling, winds up the stick-in-the-mud man in charge, and lets them known that Ryoga is involved as a man-for-hire. Akane is still following Ranma's trail but she is soon sent of course when she is attacked, while elsewhere Ranma travels to the alien spaceship hovering over central Tokyo. At the local grocery store Kasumi discovers the reasons she can't get what she wants is the man-pigs hassling the owner's family. Kasumi guns down the man-pigs and the family invite themselves over to the dojo for dinner, saying they'll provide all the ingredients for Kasumi. Ranma reaches the travel platform that lads to the ship and takes out the man-pigs guarding it. He is then faced with ten actual aliens and regards this as a better challenge. Meanwhile Akane is lost and wandering out to find out where she is, while taking out stray man-pigs and other invaders, and she stumbles across a biker bar where Duke is getting a drink. Akane mentions seeing something big roaming the streets which is enough to prompt Duke to grab a weapon and have her take them to it. Akane takes it out with a rocket launcher and with nothing better to do, the men spread out and take on the invaders. On the way back to the dojo Kasumi and the others come across Tofu who is standing where she left him. They decide to take him with them to the dojo. Elsewhere Ryoga takes payment for his job and kills those who paid him while swearing revenge on Duke and Ranma. At the dojo Nabik is trying to sleep while holding a baseball bat, which she has used to stop her father and Genma dragging her to their hiding place of under the porch. In another part of Nerima Kuno cries out for a worthy opponent and a huge beast roams into view, coming his way. Part 4: A Slight Complication Akane is back in the biker bar drinking her first beer and is being treated like the new guy by the hardened veterans of battle around her, who are amazed she's such a good shot for having picked up a weapon that morning. Two of the veterans, Charles and Larry, give Akane further weapons to use in the future. Inside the spaceship Ranma has been hosed down to be taken as a breeding slave, but Ranma is not having any of it. She pulls out a bigger weapon and goes to town on her would-be captors. Kuno meanwhile has taken on the large enemy and been victorious. Ranma is so annoyed at the invading aliens that she has decided to blow off some steam by setting off their reactor core while she takes on many enemies with a mini gun. The government agent Ranma had had a fling with and met at the JSDF tent, Izumi, enters the bar for a drink. She meets Akane and is happy to hear Akane is sensible enough to not want to marry Ranma. She explains the nature of the invaders and how, like them or not, the world needs people like Duke and Ranma. Larry gives Akane a compass and points her in the direction of Nerima. Kasumi is still headed back to the dojo, Tofu flinching every time she uses her gun to defend the group, which has grown in size as they pick up more and more stragglers. At the dojo Genma and Soun are playing while hiding under the porch. Ranma ploughs on through the ship eliminating enemies as she goes and radioing the military to starting coming in to free the kidnapped women. Kasumi reaches the dojo where Nabiki is now awake. While Kasumi retreats to the kitchen to begin making dinner, Nabiki watches the television coverage of the invasion and can't believe how Kuno's actions are being played up to make him look heroic. News of a sniper in the east districts is enough for Nabiki to assume it is Akane and tells her family that the youngest daughter is on her way home for dinner. Nabiki then retreats to her room to rest, Tofu helping her so as to feel useful after having not done so up to this point. Out in the battlefield of Tokyo, Kuno and Akane run into each other and she can't persaude him ''not to escort her home. When they reach the Kuno Mansion they encounter Kodachi Kuno who is quite happy for Akane to shoot her brother for being an idiot. Akane finds the sister tolerable and upon learning she knows martial arts wonder is the two can become friends. Having acquired a robot helper (RDD-19) after locating all the women trapped on the spaceship, Ranma is impressed with the machine and wants to keep it after this battle is over. Ranma encounters and kills the boss alien of the spaceship, doing what she mentioned earlier and shitting down its neck after it is dead. Knowing they have lost the aliens make the spaceship take off hoping they can kill Ranma with themselves when they die. After getting along so well with Kodachi they agree to talk again and Akane heads home while on the spaceship Ranma hunts for an exit so to escape the spaceship. After escaping from the ship following a battle with another alien, Ranma has an encounter with Izumi who has been minding her bike but is unaware of her curse. Ranma takes out the crashing spaceship with one of her weapons and rides off on her bike. Akane reaches home to find the dojo full of people and asks if Ranma is back yet. Ranma meanwhile is at the biker bar and has a drink with Duke and the veterans. RDD-19 arrives at the dojo where it has a bit of fun terrorising Soun and Genma. After the dinner is over Kasumi takes a nervous Tofu up to her room to let off some steam in an old fashioned way, wondering if this will help the doctor. The noise they make is enough to drive Nabiki to sleep in the dojo. Akane tracks Ranma down at the biker bar and talking to Duke realises that Ranma hasn't told him about the curse. Akane picks a fight with the very drunk Ranma and wins easily, telling the people in the bar she's taking him home... Notes FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 01/10/02 *Part 2A 03/07/03 *Part 2B 03/07/03 *Part 3 *Part 4 13/09/03 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/995224/1/Ranma_Saotome_The_Atomic_Kid Ranma Saotome: The Atomic Kid at] Fanfiction.net *[http://web.archive.org/web/20090717151015/http://www.asynjor.com/fanfic/danna.html Chapter 1 & Part 2 of Ranma Saotome: The Atomic Kid at the Internet Archive record of] Studio Asynjor References Category:Duke Nukem